hypo_bbfandomcom-20200214-history
Alsinx's Big Brother 1
Introduction This is a custom Big Brother game created by Discord user Alsinx#5665. This season started on August 8th, 2017. Format Changes Coup d'Etat The holder of this power may overthrow the HOH's nominees for that week and replace them with their own nominees. Contestants Summary Log Week 1 The houseguests enter the house for the first time, and Julie immediately tells them that the twist this summer is a combination of twists from past seasons. Julie leaves it at that, and the houseguests start the 1st HOH competition of the summer. Before the 1st HOH competition of the summer, Julie required one person to voluntarily sit out and give up their chance to be the first HOH. Andrea, being a big superfan, knew there must be some kind of reward involved, so she sat out of the HOH competition. But Shane, also a big superfan, thought that Andrea had received some kind of power, and thought that his target should be Andrea if he won HOH. After a long endurance competition, it was down to Casey and Shane. Shane said he'd fall out if Casey would give him safety and would nominate someone of his choice, and Casey agreed. So Shane fell out of the competition, and Casey won the first HOH of the summer. After the competition, Shane and Casey talked, and Shane told Casey that he should nominate Andrea, since he thought Andrea must have some sort of reward from sitting out of the competition. Casey thought that was a reasonable nominee, but he still needed a pawn to go up against Andrea. So he decided that Christina would be a fair nominee, since she was first out of the HOH competition. Later that day, Andrea was called into the diary room and was presented with the Coup d'Etat. This is a power from previous Big Brother seasons, where the holder may remove both nominees from the block and replace them with their own nominees, completely ruining the HOH's reign. It is also revealed that she may only use this right before the live vote on any of the next 3 evictions. At the nomination ceremony, Casey nominated Andrea and Christina. Andrea because she is thought to have a reward from sitting out of the competition, and Christina because she was out first. After the nomination ceremony, Christina had a breakdown and isolated herself inside of the have-not room, and people were considering voting her out, throwing a wrench in Shane's plan to get out Andrea. Later in the day, Julie announced to the houseguests the rest of the twist. Every week, a random twist from Big Brother's history would be added to the game, and the houseguests would play with that twist for the week. The twist each week will be announced after the live eviction, but before the HOH competition. Julie then announced that this week's twist would be America's Nominee, from Big Brother 15 and Big Brother: Over the Top. America would vote to nominate 1 houseguest, who would be an official third nominee. She then revealed that America voted for Shane to be the special third nominee, further hindering his plan to evict Andrea. If America's nominee wins POV, a replacement nominee will not be renamed. If Andrea uses her Coup d'Etat power this week, all three nominees will come down, and she will only name 2 replacement nominees. Voting History Category:Custom Seasons